Portable computers, such as a particular example of a portable computer 10 shown in FIG. 1, are generally formed of two sections: a processor section 12 and a display section 14 (See FIG. 1). The processor section 12 has a keyboard 16 and a mother board 18. The mother board 18 typically contains the memory, logic and microprocessors necessary to run the computer 10. The display section 14 contains a display 20, which is typically a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or a gas plasma display. The display 20 is often heavy requiring a heavy duty hinge 22 to connect the display section 14 to the processor section 12. In addition, the heavy duty hinge 22 holds the display 20 in a position the user finds comfortable for viewing. The display 20 is driven by the mother board processor and is connected to the mother board 18 by a ribbon cable 24. The ribbon cable 24 has to be flexible enough to fit through the hinge 22. Graphics intensive software packages have increased the data rates between the mother board 18 and the display 20, resulting in heavier and bulkier ribbon cables 24. Portable computer manufacturers continually work on making lighter and thinner displays 20 and desire to reduce the weight and size of the display section 14.
Thus there exists a need for a display that addresses the problems associated with using a ribbon cable and that is light weight and small.